


Об искусстве и гениталиях

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бытовые разговоры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об искусстве и гениталиях

Об искусстве и гениталиях

из бытовых разговоров

**Разговор первый, о музыке**

\- Фигня эта твоя леди Гага, - безапелляционно заявляет Ди, выдыхая клубы сизого дыма.

Джаз недовольно лягается и блестит зелеными глазами. Даже если бы леди Гага не была фигней, стоило бы ее опустить, - понимает Ди. Потому что это путь к яростной словесной баталии, которая закончится бурным сексом. Или же бурной дрочкой, если Джаз на самом деле обидится.

\- Ну и когда я услышу аргументы? - хмуро спрашивает Джаз, взглядами оставляя на коже Ди ожоги.

\- Хэй! Это ты должна кинуться на защиту странной особи! - возмущается Ди. - А я буду гнусно хихикать, настаивая на своем. Потому что фигня эта твоя леди Гага. Обычная мейнстримовая попса.

Ди удивляет и радует, что Джаз до сих пор ловится на ее подначки. Они вместе уже пять лет, рука об руку забрались на кокаиновую горку и столь же дружно скатились с нее, забрызгивая жизнь Е-смехом, но в итоге все равно очистились, вспомнив, как можно любить без дури. Но несмотря на долгую и бурную историю, Джаз все равно заводится, стоит негативно высказаться о ее тренде.

\- Ты просто нахрен завидуешь, - зло бросает Джаз и выползает из постели.

Ее длинные ноги путаются в простынях, и она выстраивает башню примитивного однокоренного мата. Ди хохочет, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. До девяти еще два часа, и торопиться некуда.

Они живут вместе, с шести до девяти. Джаз работает диджеем в пафосном клубе, крутит пластинки и сверкает голубизной своих волос на весь танцпол. Ди — конторская крыса, офисный планктон, шпильки, чулки, строгие костюмы и очки в дорогой оправе. В их личной жизни есть по три часа из каждых двенадцати. И Ди считает, что это круто. Шесть часов в сутки — вместе. То есть по-настоящему вместе. Со спорами об искусстве и совместными завтракоужинами.

Одна специально просыпается пораньше, готовит себе завтрак, любимой — ужин, и ждет. Другая — ложится позже, проводив на работу единственную женщину, которая стоит внимания. Их биоритмы идеально совпадают.

\- И с чего бы мне нахрен завидовать? - спрашивает Ди, потягиваясь и выгибаясь дугой.

У Джаз предсказуемо перехватывает дыхание, и она зависает взглядом на груди своей жены. Ди готова поспорить, что ее обвинят в нечестной игре, но Джаз сдерживается. Невозможно представить, чего ей это стоит.

\- Потому что я люблю ее больше, чем тебя, - ворчит Джаз.

Ди очень старается не ржать. У нее даже получается надеть на лицо скорбную гримасу, прикрыв грудь простыней.

\- Правда? - спрашивает Ди. - И ты уйдешь к этой крашеной блондинке?

\- А вот и уйду, – запальчиво выдает Джаз, и Ди смурнеет еще сильнее.

\- Что лишний раз доказывает, что у тебя нет вкуса. Предпочитаешь подделку настоящему.

Ди нравится чувствовать запахи Джаз по всей постели. Подобные мелочи превращают съемную квартиру в уютное семейное гнездышко. Когда-нибудь, когда они обе окончательно повзрослеют, и им надоест красивая жизнь, они купят себе дом в пригороде и обзаведутся выводком детишек. Потому что каждая лесбийская семья рано или поздно начинает мечтать стать немного более нормальной. Ди надеется, что биологическая старость наступит раньше духовной.

\- Поэтому и живу с тобой, - рявкает Джаз, яростно натягивая джинсы.

Ди понимает, что если бы у подруги был член, то он пал бы жертвой голодной молнии. Это вызывает очередной приступ хихиканья. Зачем было догоняться травкой и закидываться Е, если им и так хорошо?

\- Ты же меня не бросишь? - просит Ди, не прекращая хихикать. - Я буду хорошей.

\- А леди Гага? - спрашивает Джаз.

\- А леди Гага будет фигней. Вместе с толстой Бьенси.

\- Толстой?

В глазах Джаз удивление. Ди каждый раз балдеет от этой кошачьей ошарашенности и жалеет, что под рукой нет камеры. Впрочем, ни один объектив не запечатлеет щекотки в низу живота.

\- Толстой? - повторяет Джаз.

\- Ты ее ляжки видела? - спрашивает Ди.

Может быть, Бьенси не такая уж и толстая. И уж точно она гибкая, подвижная и спортивная. Но это помешает разговору и не поможет дразнить Джаз. Которая вспыхивает, как спичка. Только вот выгорает дольше. Намного дольше. Ди успевает подняться с кровати, накинуть домашнее платье и собрать длинные волосы в высокий хвост, так, чтобы ни одна волосинка не выбивалась из нехитрой прически.

\- Глупости. Ты это говоришь, чтобы меня позлить, - фыркает Джаз и хлопает Ди по ягодицам.

\- Неправда, это мое искреннее мнение. Но если тебе проще думать, что я это специально...

Ди грациозно пожимает плечами. В этом жесте все и ничего. Джаз может понимать его, как хочет. Естественно, она понимает правильно и снова розовеет от раздражения.

\- Ты специально!

\- Конечно-конечно, - соглашается Ди. - А еще у нее целлюлит.

\- А у тебя нет! - язвительно говорит Джаз.

Конечно же, Ди соглашается. У нее нет целлюлита. Потому-то она и не Бьенси. И вообще сидит в офисе с утра до вечера, а не шляется по всему миру, работая аудиопроституткой. Мозги продавать — престижнее, хотя за это платят меньше.

\- Не понимаю я тебя, - говорит Джаз, наливая себе ромашковый чай, а Ди — кофе. - Вот зачем ты меня дразнишь?

\- Потому что я от тебя без ума, - невинно замечает Ди, любуясь своей женщиной.

Кухня встроенная, и они не выбирали святая святых по своему вкусу. Зато посуда и полотенца — их, родные, подобранные со вкусом и любовью. Дурацкое с Микки Маусом — выбор Ди. Джаз обожает купленное ею — с Томом. Еще у них есть сырные, с помидорками, пчелками, птичками-бабочками, цветочками и даже без рисунка.

Ди нравится ходить с Джаз по магазинам, независимо от погодных условий и состояния банковского счета. Слава Афродите, время от времени выходные совпадают, и их можно провести, шатаясь по торговым улицам и тратя деньги, заработанные потом и кровавыми мозолями.

\- Это, конечно, аргумент, - говорит Джаз. - Ну хорошо, какая музыка — не попса?

\- Да вся музыка — попса, - пожимает плечами Ди. - Все, во что вкладывается бабло, — попса. Почти все, во что бабло не вкладывается, — откровенный тоскливый трэшак. И ладно бы тоскливый, а то бывает и зубодробительный. Или зубовырывающий. Как бы то ни было, зубам хреново.

\- Ну а классика?

Джаз делает бутерброды. Себе — с маслом и соленым сыром, Ди — с маслом и красной рыбой. У нее отточенные, уверенные движения, словно она и не провела ночь за пультом диджея. За этими движениями можно наблюдать бесконечно, но стрелка неумолимо приближается к восьми. Ди с ужасом понимает, что они успели поваляться на кровати, прижимаясь друг к другу обнаженными телами, но в этом не было ни секса, ни даже эротики. Обыденность в действии. Уютная обыденность уверенного, стойкого чувства.

\- Что классика? - спрашивает Ди, упиваясь своей спокойной любовью.

\- Классическая музыка? - уточняет Джаз.

\- Миссионерская поза всегда хороша. Она доказала свою состоятельность, испытана годами и о ней знают все, от мала до велика. Но плохое исполнение безнадежно портит даже миссионерскую позу, - говорит Ди.

\- Ты можешь отвечать, не прибегая к секс-метафорам? - морщится Джаз.

\- С ума сойти. И это я среди нас — белый воротничок.

\- Я не синее тебя.

\- Не фыркай, не хотела тебя зацепить, - говорит Ди и тянется за бутербродом.

Естественно, она перехватывает тот, что Джаз приготовила себе. Жена недоуменно морщит нос, но спустя секунду улыбается. Они сидят так близко друг к другу, что сердца начинают биться в унисон. Их руки танцуют: Джаз кормит Ди, Ди кормит Джаз, они не промахиваются, несмотря на то, что сцепились взглядами.

\- Так что там о миссионерских позах? - спрашивает Джаз, скармливая Ди второй бутерброд.

\- Классика вечна, кто бы что ни говорил. Ни одна Гага не продержится и столетия. Это мэйнстрим. Актуально сейчас, а через пятьдесят лет под нее будут колбаситься только пенсионеры. Если имя вспомнят. Вот ты знаешь, кто такой Луи Армстронг?

\- Знаю.

\- А Элла Фитцджеральд?

\- Ну?

\- А Элвис?

\- И что? - с раздражением спросила Джаз.

\- Не дергайся. А ты помнишь, кто такие Вэм?

\- Кто?

Ди нравится загонять Джаз в тупик. На лице любимой женщины тут же проявляется напряженная работа мысли, и это чертовски эротично. Джаз отчаянно пытается понять, в чем подстава, но ее копилка знаний не подкидывает ни намека.

\- Хорошо. Сдаюсь. Кто такие Вэм?

Широко улыбаясь, Ди начинает напевать про последнее Рождество, и Джаз густо краснеет. Это так забавно: голубые волосы, зеленые глаза и розовая кожа. Такое ощущение, что художник-оформитель дернул две лишних хапки и немного промазал по палитре. Или вообще промазал.

\- Так бы сразу и сказала, - бурчил Джаз.

\- О чем?

\- Что ты их имеешь в виду. Я же их знаю!

\- Конечно. Их ты знаешь. А кто был в группе?

Джаз опять затыкается и недовольно сопит в кружку с остывшим ромашковым чаем. Ди громко хохочет и поднимается, чтобы уткнуться губами в макушку любимой.

\- Вэм был фигней. Тексты хорошие, даже останутся в мозгах и на губах неблагодарной публики, но с точки зрения плевка истории на нашу возню, Вэм — был фигней. И твоя леди Гага фигня. А вот миссионерская поза — рулит. До вечера.

Ди любит убегать из дома на работу, потому что знает, Джаз будет ждать ее возвращения. В этом прелесть спокойных, уверенных отношений, без драм и заламываний рук. Да и секс пока не страдает.

**Разговор второй, об альтернативно ориентированных**

\- Геи слишком много жалуются, - говорит Ди, взбивая белок.

Она собирается приготовить что-нибудь очуменно вкусное, но пока не решила, что именно. Это не мешает ей занять руки венчиком, голову — мыслями, а язык — словами.

\- Смотри, чуть какая негомо-жопа приключается, геи заламывают руки, рвут волосы на лобке и жалуются, что их притесняют, потому что они — геи!

Джаз хмурится, пытаясь понять, чем вызван словесный понос. В голову не приходит ни одной идеи. Хотя Ди не нуждается в логике и мотивах: она начинает болтать только потому, что хочет поболтать.

\- Но почему о геях? - спрашивает Джаз, откладывая газету.

\- А?

\- С чего ты трещишь о геях?

\- Потому что...

Ди замолкает, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Кажется, тема на самом деле ее волнует, а не является суррогатом погоды.

\- У меня на работе есть одна сука, Энн Брукс, помнишь, я рассказывала?

Джаз помнит. Несколько месяцев назад Ди прилетела домой, сгорая от гнева и вцепившись в горлышко бутылки виски. Мат стоял до потолка. Джаз готова поспорить, что некоторые особо эмоциональные выражения пробили толщу железобетона и унеслись в открытый космос.

Энн Брукс работает в другом отделе, скромно хихикает, носит ультра-короткие юбки и ненавидит геев обоих полов. Сначала Джаз подумала, что Ди просто пошла на поводу у своих инстинктов и втрескалась в длинные ноги, но со временем поняла, что Брукс на самом деле болезненная заноза в заднице.

\- Ну, помню, - говорит Джаз, смешивая коктейли. Ди — крепкий, себе — безалкогольный.

\- Эта гетеронормативная сука назвала меня «грязной лесбиянкой»! Но знаешь, что хуже всего?

Ди полыхает от гнева. Джаз уверена, что белок сварится прямо в руках подруги, так и не превратившись в что-нибудь особо вкусное. Впрочем, из рук любимой женщины даже яд — изысканный десерт. Если уметь хорошо притворяться.

\- Что? - спрашивает Джаз, поддерживая диалог.

\- Она меня этим зацепила, понимаешь? Как будто бы я стыжусь того, что я — лесбиянка, понимаешь? Как будто это и в самом деле оскорбление!

\- То есть, ты злишься не на нее, а на себя? Поэтому чехвостишь всех геев?

\- Ну подумай сама, - говорит Ди, ставит на стол миску с густым взбитым белком и тут же забывает о ней. - Меня хотят оскорбить. Меня оскорбляют. Я ловлюсь на это гребаное оскорбление, словно мне есть чего стыдиться. И почему меня оскорбляют?

Джаз отказывается понимать Ди. Она пытается следовать за логикой своей жены, но та берет белое и квадратное, чтобы сделать вывод о звуке. Впрочем, правила совместной жизни таковы, что Джаз внимательно слушает, вовремя изображает на лице задумчивость и несет чушь, доверяясь своей интуиции.

\- Потому что ты — гей? - предполагает она.

\- Именно! Я думаю, что меня оскорбляют, потому что я лесбиянка. Не потому, что эта гетеронормативная сука меня не любит, а именно потому, что я — трахнутая лесбиянка! И я начинаю страдать, заламывать руки, рвать волосы на лобке. О боже! На меня нападают, потому что я — одна из альтернативно ориентированных!

Джаз хмурится. Она окончательно запуталась в извилистой логике Ди и сомневается, что может выбраться из этих дебрей самостоятельно. Наверное, стоит громко потребовать помощи или позвонить в полицию, чтобы сильные спортивные женщины подхватили ее на руки и пообещали, что все будет хорошо, но Джаз терпеливо внимает своей любимой.

\- На гетеронормативных никто не нападает, нет, - язвительно говорит Ди. - А вот гея каждый готов пнуть. Это как пройти мимо спящей кошки. Надо ее обязательно потревожить. Потому что кошка тоже меньшинство.

\- Ты сейчас кого в чем обвиняешь, кого от чего защищаешь? - сдается Джаз.

\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь? - ворчит Ди.

\- Обоими ухами, - кивает Джаз. - Только я тебя нихрена не понимаю.

В этом прелесть совместного проживания. По некоторым вопросам царит беспросветная ясность, оставляя мозг нетронутым, чистым и ленивым. По другим же — никак не найти понимания, потому что логика и чувства лежат в параллельных плоскостях, которые, как известно, не пересекаются. Зато именно эти вопросы заставляют чувствовать себя живым и разумным существом, размахивать руками и подбирать аргументы, хотя можно просто зависать на красивых женских губах и мечтать укусить любимую за сосок так, что та вскрикнет от удовольствия.

\- Черт, ну я же на том же языке говорю! - возмущается Ди.

\- Только о гетеронормативных, а мне на них плевать с высокой колокольни.

\- Да при чем тут гетеронормативные? Когда жалуются геи.

\- Все жалуются.

\- Но геи — потому что их притесняют из-за их гейства.

Кажется, что Ди вот-вот сорвется в крик, доказывая свою точку зрения. Хотя Джаз предпочла бы блузку, разрываемую в порыве чувств. Да так, чтобы груди от неожиданности выскочили из чашечек лифчика, радостно выкрикивая «сюрприз!» и танцуя стриптиз. Но мечты остаются мечтами, часовая стрелка все активнее приближается к семи, а ужином так и не пахнет. Зато пахнет геями.

\- Было бы смешно и странно, если бы... - говорит Джаз, но потом вспоминает о необъятных просторах интернета и о группках гетеросексуалов, которые жалуются, что их притесняют из-за их ориентации. - Хотя людям надо на что-то жаловаться. Нужна же причина. Не признавать же вслух, что тебя не любят, потому что ты — это ты. Или накосячила. Проще найти логическое объяснение. А цвет кожи и сексуальная ориентация уверенно занимают первые строчки чарта.

\- Да не поняла ты, - морщится Ди. - Проблема не в геях в общем и целом. Плевать мне на геев. Проблема во мне. Я знаю, что на моем месте могла оказаться обычно ориентированная девочка. И ее бы зацепили... не знаю, отклонениями в фигуре. Чем-нибудь еще, на что мы все так охотно ловимся. Меня злит, что я вцепилась в это объяснение. Что я вообще обиделась на эти слова. Это как если бы меня назвали женщиной...

\- Грязной шлюхой, - перебивает ее Джаз.

Она не понимает, в чем трагедия. Ди хотели оскорбить. Ди оскорбили. Ди оскорбилась. Все просто, как куриное яйцо, пока не прикоснешься к философскому вопросу. Неважно, какие использовали слова. Главное — посыл. А человек умудряется ловить эмоциональные волны, иначе было бы невыгодно снимать мелодрамы.

\- А при чем тут грязная шлюха? - удивляется Ди.

\- Если бы она назвала тебя грязной шлюхой, а не грязной лесбиянкой, ты оскорбилась бы?

Ди задумывается. Джаз поднимается и добавляет в белок муку, хуже все равно не будет, а ей надо занять руки, раз уж приходится держать слова в глотке, не давая им родиться и тут же умереть, смешавшись с тишиной бытовых приборов.

\- Не знаю. Назови меня грязной шлюхой, - просит Ди.

\- С удовольствием, моя девочка, - ухмыляется Джаз. - Ах ты, грязная шлюха, - вкрадчиво шепчет она.

Ди тут же вспыхивает. Кажется, она совершенно забыла о проблеме альтернативно ориентированных, а в ее голове осталось только одно слово. Джаз ничего не имеет против, ей нравится, когда Ди активно краснеет и громко сопит, ерзая под ее взглядом. Как будто прошло не пять лет, а пара месяцев, и обе не успели выучить уловки друг друга.

\- Это нечестно, - жалуется Ди. - Ты же поняла, что я имела в виду! Ну побудь серьезной.

\- Я стараюсь, - абсолютно серьезно говорит Джаз, взглядом срывая с жены все до последнего кусочка ткани. - Так ты обиделась бы?

\- Я не могу обидеться на тебя, - ворчит Ди. - Но если бы эта сука такое ляпнула, я бы ее размазала по кафелю неровным слоем.

\- Что и требовалось доказать. Ты обиделась не на слова, а на их эмоциональную окраску. Уточняю, не на лесбиянку, а на то, что эта сука норовила тебя зацепить.

\- И меня нахрен злит, что ей это удалось!

Джаз глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. Она не хочет начинать все сначала, но Ди, похоже, еще не удовлетворена интеллектуальным сексом и не собирается останавливаться. Даже страшно намекать жене, что она взорвалась бы и от прописной истины, что вода мокрая, а у женщины есть влагалище.

\- И чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше меня это злит! - с раздражением говорит Ди. - Геи — нахрен ебанутые.

Джаз не уточняет, что индукция в этом случае выглядит очень некорректной. Частность — такая частность, чтобы переносить ее на общность. Но в мире Ди есть только одна точка отсчета. Впрочем, в мире Джаз тоже. Они обе отсчитывают от себя. Какое счастье, что им удается досчитать друг до друга.

\- Давай лучше потрахаемся, - предлагает Джаз. - Обещаю, что хороший куни тебя расслабит.

\- Какая ты... пошлая! - со смехом возмущается Ди. - Все геи такие озабоченные, что мне прямо страшно.

\- Бегом до койки, солдат! - нарочито грозно приказывает Джаз. - По пути раздеться и потерять трусы! Приду, проверю!

Ди салютует и, хохоча, выполняет приказ. Джаз очень нравится ее исполнительность и радостная готовность. От них в квартире всегда тепло и уютно. К ним хочется возвращаться.

Джаз недовольно смотрит на настенные часы, требует у минутной стрелки ползти помедленнее и ставит на стол миску со взбитым белком, припудренным мукой. Самое вкусное всегда подается в спальне.

\- Я уже иду, солдат! Лучше бы ты была готова!

**Разговор третий, о фигурах**

Джаз вертится перед зеркалом, хмуро разглядывает свое отражение и ворчит себе под нос. Она уверена, что еще вчера на спине не было этой противной складки, грудь была выше, а на лице — на три морщинки меньше. Конечно, вчера было лет пять назад, а то и вовсе десять, но подобные мелочи не могут добавить радости.

\- Я толстая, - вздыхает Джаз. - Толстая и старая, - говорит она, признавая свое поражение в борьбе с жиром и временем.

Ди кашляет, поперхнувшись мороженым, и расценивает слова Джаз, как попытку убийства, хотя это может быть попыткой загнать любимую женщину на диету и подтолкнуть к растрате накопленных денежных средств. Она никак не может понять, почему чем строже диета, тем дороже она обходится. Должно бы быть наоборот.

Ди с тоской смотрит на ведерко с мороженым и решает не сдаваться. Ложка протыкает все три слоя и обещает неземное блаженство. Конечно же, язык не разочарован, но в голове копается червячок самокритиканства. Ди тоже не мешало бы заняться своей фигурой. Конечно, она пока не перепрыгнула собственную планку «противно в зеркало посмотреть», но кто знает, сколько ложек мороженого отделяют ее от этого.

\- Ты толстая и старая, - бурчит Ди, с сожалением признавая поражение в борьбе с Джаз, и убирает мороженое в морозилку.

В целях безопасности стоило бы выкинуть ведерко, но Ди не привыкла избавляться от еды таким варварским способом. Все должно быть съедено. Ну или хотя бы пущено на попытку вывести новую, возможно, разумную жизнь.

\- То есть ты тоже так считаешь? - прокурорским тоном спрашивает Джаз.

Ди невозмутимо пожимает плечами. Стоит только сказать, что Джаз великолепна, как тут же посыплются обвинения во лжи. Если женщина вбила себе в голову, что она плохо выглядит, лучше не спорить. Наоборот, лучше согласиться — тогда запинают ногами, но зато быстрее пролетят через фазу убиения аппетита не только себе, но и окружающим.

\- То есть я толстая? - грозно спрашивает Джаз.

\- Что говорит тебе зеркало? - увиливает Ди от ответа.

\- Пофиг на зеркало. Ты как считаешь?

План удается на сто процентов, Джаз полностью забывает о своей фигуре и посылает лучи гнева на свою жену. Увы, это не приведет к бурному сексу, а мороженое уже надежно спрятано. Ди вспоминает о шоколадке, пропавшей в ее бездонной дамской сумочке, и улыбается.

\- То есть это еще и смешно?

Джаз пытается придумать самое страшное наказание для своей нечуткой подруги, но в голову приходит только отлучение от постели и армейская физическая подготовка. Джаз не готова ни к первому, ни ко второму, поэтому придется ограничиться совместными походами в фитнесс-клуб.

\- А может лучше по природе? На велосипедах? - предлагает Ди, прочитав мысли Джаз.

Крутить педали веселее, чем пыхтеть на многочисленных тренажерах под присмотром строгих тренеров, которые не дадут расслабиться и полюбоваться птичками или девочками. Казалось бы, где еще такой малинник, как не в женском клубе, но боль в мышцах и строгая женщина в спортивном костюме... Джаз сглатывает, понимая, что можно сделать с женщиной в спортивном костюме, и тут же мотает головой, выбрасывая из нее соблазнительные мысли. Как-никак, она ведет серьезные переговоры.

\- Представляешь, какая красота?

\- То есть я толстая?

\- Господи, Джаз, ну прекрати нести чушь. Нет, ты не толстая, сдаюсь, блин. Ты просто тупая пробка, подсевшая на советы Космо и Вога. Не, я все понимаю, здоровое тело — просто конфетка, но, черт, здоровое! А не изможденное голодовками и тренировками. И не клубок укачанных мышц, а красивое женское тело. С мягкостями в некоторых местах!

Джаз ошарашено моргает и начинает подсчитывать дни. Судя по всему, она начала разговор в опасной близости от их совместной менструации, и это большая ошибка. Конечно, сразу ясно, почему она задумалась о своем страшном теле и необходимости резко поменять жизнь или лечь и умереть, но лобовое столкновение с Ди может привести к неприятным последствиям.

\- Ты права, - смиренно вздыхает Джаз.

Ди удивляется и медленно опускается на стул. Кажется, она что-то пропустила или неправильно поняла. Может быть, и вовсе промазала с реальностью, заскочив не в ту электричку.

\- Ты права. Я не толстая. Я всего лишь немного запущенная.

\- Это называется «распущенная», сестра, - хохочет Ди.

\- Мой язык бывал у тебя между ног. Какая я после этого сестра? - смеется Джаз.

\- То есть сестра сестру не радует? Черт, а Кэти-то и не знает!

Джаз морщится, словно проглотила дикую малину, не стряхнув с нее клопа. Кэти — гетеросексуальная сука, мать выводка детишек и, по совместительству, старшая сестра Ди. Она ненавидит Джаз настолько же сильно, насколько любит свою младшенькую, потому что подлая панк-рокерша и технохаоситка совратила невинную девочку и лишила ее нормального будущего. Джаз радуется, что милые семейные встречи бывают всего пару раз в году.

\- Что, шутка не удалась? - спрашивает Ди.

\- Неа, совсем не удалась, - качает головой Джаз.

\- Ну прости, сестра. Или хочешь, буду звать тебя «братан»?

\- Не зли меня, обжора. Пойдем погулять?

\- Пойдем, - кивает Ди и поднимается. - Только вот все равно. Все эти стандарты, диеты, быстрое похудение, девяносто-шестьдесят-девяносто, ноги от ушей... Хотя вот с ногами от ушей я целиком и полностью согласна. Вопрос снимается с повестки дня.

\- Ну уж нет, говори, что хотела, - со смехом требует Джаз, снимая домашнюю одежду и подбирая что-нибудь для прогулки.

\- Стандарты — скучны. Да и... Ну вот смотри, тебе какие женщины нравятся? - спрашивает Ди.

Она точно знает ответ, но хочет, чтобы Джаз перечислила свои пристрастия вслух. Так будет нагляднее. К тому же, Ди словит пару комплиментов, что не может не радовать.

\- Невысокие. С длинными пальцами. Пухлыми губами. Блондинки...

\- Ну-ка стоп, - требует Ди. - Про пухлые губы что-то новенькое. Это кто тебе с пухлыми губами нравится?

Джаз отводит взгляд и старательно прячет улыбку. Любимая предсказуемо ловится на заранее подготовленный крючок и ревнует.

\- Анжелина Жоли, - с тяжелым вздохом признается Джаз.

\- Страшная, - морщится Ди. - То есть она красивая, но такая изможденная, что страшная. Вот несколько лет назад она была мечтой. Как бы я хотела встретиться с ней и...

Ди мечтательно замолкает, и Джаз ревнует. Конечно, Анжелина Жоли — это Анжелина Жоли, но черт побери, Ди не имеет права думать о другой, тем более, в непосредственной близости от Джаз. Все ее мысли должны быть сконцентрированы на обнаженной груди жены.

\- Но сейчас она страшная. Такая... болезненная. Такую женщину я не хочу. Хотя кому-то может нравиться. Вот, кстати, ты сбила меня с мысли этими пухлыми губами. Вот смотри, тебе нравятся, а мне... тоже нравятся. Зато ты любишь мелких девочек, а я крупных. Поэтому мы с тобой так удачно сочетаемся. Представь, что все кругом были бы стандартных сто восемьдесят. Или, о ужас, сто шестьдесят. Да я бы самоубилась еще в утробе матери. Или полезла бы назад с воплем, что на такую фигню я не подписывалась.

\- И какое это все?..

\- Джаз, подлая ты женщина. Ты опять потеряла мою мысль? Стандарты — скучны. Глупы. И непостоянны. Поэтому надо быть тупой пробкой, чтобы морочиться о «той вот» складочке и отправлять мороженое в одинокую ссылку в морозилке. Мысль ясна?

Джаз качает головой. Иногда она совсем не понимает, какими блошиными тропами скачет мысль Ди. Жена опускает куски своих рассуждений, озвучивая лишь общие выводы. И счастье, если они оказываются внятными, а не предисловием к еще одному «понимаешь?»

\- Ясна, - говорит Джаз.

\- Врешь, ты отрицательно качала головой. Сокрушаясь по моей нерожденной логике. Я права? - спрашивает Ди и, не дождавшись ответа, тут же меняет тему: - Как ты думаешь, джинсы или юбка?

\- Юбка, - уверенно отвечает Джаз. - Ее удобнее задирать.

\- Сестра, сейчас всего семь утра!

\- Когда это было помехой сексу в общественном парке?

Ди хихикает и надевает длинную юбку. Длинную — веселее задирать. Джаз тут же вспоминает один танцпол в гей-клубе, на котором они были единственными женщинами. Вот тогда мужики кривились. Это было так смешно, что хотелось повторить, но после того выступления они стали персонами нон грата. Ничего-то геи не понимают в высоком порнографическом искусстве и красивых женских телах. Для этого надо родиться лесбиянкой.

**Разговор четвертый, о кино**

\- Русское кино в жопе. Только Федя Бондарчук крутой, - говорит Ди.

Джаз медленно откладывает газету и смотрит на свою жену. Кажется, та сказала что-то о русском кино, но с каких пор Ди знает что-то о русском кино? С каких пор в ее лексиконе есть словосочетание «русское кино»?

\- Какая-то непонятная попытка начать разговор, - говорит Джаз, потирая переносицу. - Это было внезапно, как понос. Пояснишь?

\- Это же очевидно, - невозмутимо пожимает плечами Ди. - Сука Энн вконец меня довела, я уволилась и решила продолжить обучение. На курсах с нами учится русский мальчик, такой смешной, такой смешной, ну и заговорили мы как-то про кино, он это и сказал. Русское кино в жопе, только Федя Бондарчук прикольный chuvak. Chuvak, прикинь?

Джаз трясет головой, пытаясь заставить мысли выстроиться в очередь и не гомонить, как бабы в базарный день. Те не подчиняются и штурмом берут неприступную крепость сознания, но Джаз не сдается. Она пытается впускать их по очереди. Сначала осознание того, что Ди уволилась. Потом, что не знает, как давно подруга сидит без работы и ходит на курсы.

«Мать моя женщина, - ужасается Джаз. - Ди ходит на курсы, зависает в обществе непонятных русских мальчиков, когда даже ребенку известно, что от русских добра не жди, они все в мафии, и...»

\- Вот не надо смотреть на меня глазами ошалевшей кошки. Шипи, что ли, - бурчит Ди.

Джаз аккуратно расправляет газету, пытаясь найти спокойные слова. Светлые рыцари спасения появляются внезапно, расшвыривают толпящиеся мысли и выливаются спокойной речью.

\- И кто такой chuvak? - спрашивает Джаз.

\- Chuvak — это... ну, типа chuvak. - Объяснение открывает глаза на многое.

\- И давно ты ходишь на курсы? - Об этом надо спросить.

\- Уже две недели, - гордо говорит Ди. - Понимаешь, я подумала, что за последние пару лет, как мы завязали, накопила достаточно деньжат, чтобы продолжить обучение. То есть бакалавр, конечно, круто, но я хочу стать мастером...

\- Хуястером, - бормочет Джаз себе под нос.

\- …и сейчас... Ты что-то сказала? - прерывается Ди.

\- Нет, - отрицательно качает головой Джаз и берет в руки чашку с кофе.

На самом деле, ей не помешал бы успокаивающий настой. Какие-нибудь вечнозеленые травы из китайского магазина, которые мертвого поднимут из могилы и живого уложат крепко спать под звуки жуткого акцента старой сморщенной продавщицы.

\- Вот, я уволилась, денег нам хватит, к тому же, ты работаешь, но у меня еще достаточно средств, чтобы подучиться. Год, как минимум. Конечно, надо минимум два, но я могу найти какую-нибудь работу на неполный день, чтобы был хоть какой-то приток. Правда, только со второго семестра, я совсем подрастеряла навык.

Ди воодушевленно щебечет, и Джаз борется с желанием вцепиться ей в горло и вырвать его к чертям собачим. Не потому, что Ди решила круто изменить свою жизнь и выучить словосочетание «русское кино», но из-за того, что она не спешила рассказать об этом Джаз, с которой живет уже не первый год и даже в одной квартире.

– Хватит вспоминать о деньгах, - холодно говорит Джаз.

Ди подскакивает, сжав губы и готовясь кинуться в атаку. Нет лучшей тактики, если хочешь защититься. Обвинить окружающих во всех бедах и бесчувственности, закатить истерику и...

Джаз мотает головой. Такое поведение не в духе Ди. Конечно, любимая женщина та еще сумасбродка и местами дура, но она не истеричка. По крайней мере, не была. Мало ли, что с ней могли сделать на курсах. О русском, твою ж мать, кино.

\- Почему? - спрашивает Джаз.

\- Я же сказала, потому что Энн Брукс меня достала.

\- Да я не об этом...

\- Не морщись на меня! - перебивает Ди жену.

\- Господи, ты дашь мне высказаться?

\- Ну, раз ты меня возвела в ранг богини, то пожалуйста, - недовольно говорит Ди, но садится на стул и смотрит на Джаз.

Сцепив руки на груди. Руки лежат невозмутимым замком, который отсекает Джаз от сознания жены, и молча кричат, что не допустят ни намека на диалог, потому что им надо защитить остальное тело от наглой особи, которая покушается на вновь обретенную страсть к жизни.

\- Почему ты мне сразу не сказала? Почему так долго ждала? И почему, черт побери, русское кино?

\- Да русское кино случайно. Просто у нас была история кинематографа, а там этот мальчик, и он рассказал, ну мы и посмеялись, и... Джаз, я ни одного фильма не видела. Хотя говорят, что русские на фестивали вечно что-то привозят. Только... ну кто будет смотреть эту нудятину? Джаз, ты же не злишься? - виновато спрашивает Ди.

Лучше бы она не смотрела такими щенячьими глазами. Пальцы на чашке с кофе напрягаются, Джаз усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться и улыбнуться. Конечно же, она не злится, просто немного ошарашена выходками Ди. Но это не повод для ссоры и развода под отдельные одеяла.

\- И как твои курсы? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Джаз.

\- О! Это так здорово! Ты не представляешь, какие у нас преподы! Правда, я там самая взрослая, и первые дни на меня косились, но я игнорировала, а потом...

Ди с восторгом рассказывает об учебе, размахивает руками и сияет. Остатки недовольства растворяются под натиском этой радости, и Джаз весело хохочет, когда Ди неуклюже изображает Чаплина. Хотя не мешало бы перекурить потрясение.

\- Тогда тебе не надо завтра вставать? - спрашивает Джаз.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда ты идешь на мою работу. Давно хотела тебя притащить, но ты вечно отмахивалась усталостью, ранними подъемами и...

\- Я боюсь, - перебивает ее Ди.

\- Чего? - удивленно спрашивает Джаз.

\- Женщины, скорее раздетые, чем одетые, психомузыка, Е, прикосновения... Меня снесет, и ты это знаешь.

Ди тускнеет. Джаз это совершенно не радует, но она верит в свою любимую женщину. Та просто сама не знает, на что способна. Человек может не срываться, если не хочет. А Ди точно не хочет вновь подниматься на белую горку, хотя в ее склонах спрятано много удовольствий.

\- Ты справишься.

\- Я в этом не уверена, - качает головой Ди. - Понимаешь... я не такая сильная, как ты. Я слабая. Я могу спрятать голову в песок и подставить неприятностям задницу, которая все стерпит, но...

\- Но ты непроходимая дура, - согласно кивает Джаз. - Поэтому нихрена в себя не веришь.

Ди вспыхивает от злости и подскакивает. Кажется, несколько минут назад было то же самое. Ди просто хочет подраться. Словами или кулаками — какая разница? Лишь бы это помогло спрятать голову в песок и подставить задницу. Джаз не дает ей такой возможности. Джаз поднимается, крепко обнимает Ди и целует ее без намека на лишнюю нежность. Ди нужна уверенность. Каменная стена. Джаз это точно знает, потому что они похожи, и время от времени Ди становится стальной женщиной, ограждающей от любых проблем и забот. Просто чтобы можно было расслабиться.

\- Может, лучше останемся дома и посмотрим кино? - глухо предлагает Ди.

\- Русское? - со смехом спрашивает Джаз.

\- Можно и русское. Хоть французское. Хотя можно и немецкое. Ja, ja, das ist fantastisch.

Джаз хохочет и целует любимую макушку. Ди замечательно удается опошлить любой момент, даже самый трогательный. Так она прячет свое смущение, выставляя его на показ. Джаз уверена, что Ди подцепила эту манеру в колледже, хотя у нее всегда был потенциал.

\- Ну так, кино или клуб? - спрашивает Джаз.

Она оставляет выбор. Ей очень хочется, чтобы Ди пошла в клуб и посмотрела, как Джаз работает, стоя в центре зала за пультом и подчиняясь создаваемым ею ритмам, но она не хочет заставлять любимую. Конечно, Джаз понимает, что уже загнала Ди в ловушку: если та откажется, то нанесет обиду, если согласится, то будет обижена сама. Но иногда нужно плевать на порядочность и играть грязно.

\- Клуб, - говорит Ди.

Она широко улыбается, но Джаз каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствует ее напряжение. Это не мешает радоваться решению, принятому любимой, и составлять новую программу, которая заставит Ди пульсировать и забыть обо всем на свете, отдавшись музыке и ритму. В этом есть что-то от секса в общественном месте. Оригинального, извращенного и чувственного секса. Когда каждая нота извлекается только для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие любимой женщине, но ласкает тела всех присутствующих.

\- Тебе все равно надо работать, - говорит Ди и подмигивает.

\- Мне все равно работать, - соглашается Джаз, подхватывает Ди на руки и кружит по кухне, уже слыша ту самую, единственно правильную музыку.

Ди боится белой горки, но из-за осязаемого счастья Джаз прячет голову и подставляет задницу, которая все вынесет.

**Разговор пятый, о моде**

\- Не понимаю я, - говорит Ди, разглядывая танцующих.

\- Чего? - спрашивает Айвэн.

На самом деле Айвэн — тот самый русский Иван, но он предпочитает, чтобы его называли на американский манер. Ди взяла его с собой в клуб, как страховку. Она надеется, что с ним не сорвется вверх по горке.

\- Что они находят в этих одежде и обуви.

Айвэн хмурится и смотрит на танцпол, но видит самых обычных тусовщиков, одетых в модные шмотки.

«Ладно, не самых обычных, - признает он. - Прикид каждого стоит столько, что я спокойно прожил бы пару месяцев».

\- А что с ними не так? - спрашивает Айвэн Ди, потягивающую клубничную маргариту.

\- Ну... Ну вот видишь, та особь в белом топике, который едва прикрывает ее сиськи? - показывает Ди на худощавую блондинку.

Айвэн кивает.

\- Во-первых, белый топ. В клуб. Сияющая, блядь, лампочка. Хотя не могу не признать, что это свечение придает объем ее сиськам. Но черные шорты? На колготки-сеточку? Из какого она порнофильма? А уж обувь!

Айвэну кажется, что Ди потеряет сознание от возмущения. Он ничего не имеет против, лишь бы она, падая, не зацепила его.

\- Это копыта! - с возмущением говорит Ди. - Вот этот вот огромный, как Статуя Свободы, каблук и уткнувшийся в землю носок. И она в этом танцует!

\- Ди, милая, ты знаешь, что я больше по мальчикам, но посмотри на ее ноги. Они ведь от ушей.

\- И что?

\- Тебе не нравятся женские ноги? - спрашивает Айвэн. - Вот мне нравятся мужские. Эх, если бы некоторых мужчин можно было загнать в колготки-сеточку и на каблуки.

Ди откашливается, поперхнувшись коктейлем, и с удивлением смотрит на размечтавшегося однокурсника.

\- Ты уверен, что ты гей, а не саб для баб со страпоном? - спрашивает она.

Айвэн долго думает, пожевывая мятный листик.

\- Уверен, - говорит он. - Просто у каждого пидораса есть своя порнографическая мечта детства.

\- И твоя — мужик в колготках и на каблуках? - со смехом спрашивает Ди.

\- А еще в переднике и... как называется эта hren', которую надевают на волосы?

\- Чепчик?

Ди понятия не имеет, как называется эта hren', но уже знает, что hren' — слово, которым можно описать все. Своеобразное собирательное. Даже chuvak может быть hren'.

\- Пусть будет чепчик, - соглашается Айвэн. - И вот лежу я весь такой, а вокруг меня мальчик типа... Вон, видишь, chuvak во всем таком облегающем с круглой попкой? Вот такой или даже прямо он! В колготках, на каблуках, с фартучком и... и... ну, этой hren'ju на голове.

\- Господи, защити мой нежный разум, - говорит Ди. - Еще скажи, что мечтаешь, чтобы тебя трахнул гладиатор.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - хохоча, спрашивает Айвэн. - Он и в твоем списке фантазий?

\- Нет, - качает головой Ди. - В моем списке принцесса Лея. А еще Джилл Валентайн — люблю грудастых женщин в форме. А еще Тринити.

\- Я знаю, кто такие принцесса Лея и Тринити. Кто такая Джилл Валентайн?

\- Это такая женщина, - мечтательно говорит Ди. - Из компьютерной игры. Но тебе меня не понять. Ты не знаешь, кто такая Джилл Валентайн...

\- Зато я знаю, кто такой Джеймс Сандерленд.

\- Но они не имеют никакого отношения к этой ужасной обуви, - хмурится Ди, когда мимо пробегает очередное копытное.

\- Ты такая странная, - говорит Айвэн. - Как будто тебе больше не о чем думать. Ты в одном из самых крутых клубов, пьешь понтовую маргариту, твоя подружка стоит за пультом, а ты... Ты... Дура ты, Ди. Хоть и миленькая, но дура. Неужели так сложно наслаждаться? Закрой глаза и выключи головной мозг, он все равно тебе не нужен.

\- И что бы это значило? - огрызается Ди.

\- Нафиг тебе здесь мозг? На курсах — да, на работе — да, а в умца-умца-отдыхе нужен спинной мозг. Чтобы тело двигалось, - подмигивает Айвэн. - Пойдем лучше потанцуем.

\- Пойдем, - соглашается Ди и принимает протянутую руку.

Джаз возвышается над залом, вспышки разноцветного света мешают ее разглядеть, но Ди уверена, что подруга полностью отдается музыке. Это всегда адски красиво: Джаз вслушивается в музыку, которая вливается из огромного наушника прямо в ее ухо, что-то там миксует, пританцовывает и управляет полным клубом марионеток, чьи тела непроизвольно начинают двигаться, попадая в паутину ритма. Джаз и Ди поймала на эту липучку, привязав к себе насмешливым блеском зеленых глаз и ловкими пальцами, умело управляющими внутренней музыкой Ди.

\- Ну как? Лучше стало? - спрашивает Айвэн.

\- Да! Я не вижу их обувь! - со смехом говорит Ди и прыгает, словно послушная кукла в руках опытного кукловода.

Прыгают все — в едином ритме. Это немного обидно — Джаз вытворяет с ними то же самое, что и с Ди, — но это работа.

«Ничего личного, детка», - смеется Ди, взлетая все выше и выше и позволяя почувствовать себе давно забытое удовольствие.

\- Ты выглядишь счастливой! - кричит Айвэн.

\- Потому что я счастлива! - кричит Ди и хохочет.

Ее больше не заботит страшная обувь и отсутствие вкуса. Она не вспоминает о супермодных новинках, которые шокируют ее одним фактом своего существования — Ди не смогла бы их придумать даже под убойной дозой. Она просто счастлива вновь плыть по музыке, подчиняясь рукам любимой женщины, и знать, что та наблюдает за ней с высоты своего диджейского трона.

\- Я тебя люблю! - кричит Ди.

Джаз услышит. Не ушами, так сердцем. Потому что она знает, как Ди чувствует себя под музыкой, когда летит все выше и выше, и за ее спиной распахиваются широкие, крепкие крылья.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю! - кричит Айвэн, и Ди хохочет: русский мальчик не понял, кому были адресованы ее слова, и она не собирается исправлять его ошибку.

Все вокруг летят, им не мешают ни страшные штаны, ни ужасные туфли, ни короткие топики, ни сценический макияж. Каждый играет свою роль, но только Ди — прима-балерина, ради которой сегодня все и затевалось. И она ценит каждую секунду, в каждом биении ритма она слышит любовь бесподобной Джаз.

\- И все-таки, я не понимаю этих высоких мод, - говорит Ди, падая на диван и пытаясь отдышаться.

Айвэн морщится, кажется, он надеялся, что скачки отключат головной мозг Ди, но этого не случилось.

\- Ты такой смешной. Ты как Джаз, когда я ее достаю. И глаза у тебя такие же удивленные. Как у кота, которого щелкнули по носу.

\- Не надо меня доставать, - улыбаясь, говорит Айвэн и заказывает свежие коктейли — мохито себе, маргариту — для Ди.

\- Почему нет?

\- Ты не Маугли.

Ди безуспешно пытается понять, что он хотел этим сказать. Через пару секунд она списывает все на загадочную русскую душу и успокаивается. Она бесцельно разглядывает посетителей клуба, замечает их нелепые наряды и зачем-то вспоминает модные журналы и актуальные тенденции одежды не для всех. Ди чувствует, как внутри опять разливается яд, и быстро заливает его маргаритой.

\- Знаешь, - кричит она Айвэну. - Пожалуй, ты прав. Здесь надо думать спинным мозгом. Пошли танцевать! Лететь! Парить!

\- О да, детка, - аплодирует мигом повеселевший Айвэн. - Пошли!

Они идут танцевать. Лететь. Парить. И Ди понимает, насколько хорошо ее знает Джаз. Она и правда непроходимая дура, которая совершенно не верит в себя. И забыла, что любовь — самый сильный наркотик. Другого и не надо.

**Разговор шестой, о литературе**

Джаз любит валяться на кровати и читать новинки. Романы, рассказы, альманахи и дамские журналы. Последнее — чтобы расслабить мозг и набраться розового позитива, который вдохновит на целую ночь работы. Джаз считает, что не бывает плохой литературы. Просто не всегда настроение читателя совпадает с настроением автора, в таком случае, произведения надо закрывать сразу же.

\- Слушай, - говорит Джаз, - может, стоит написать книгу? Или даже с большой буквы К. Что-нибудь зверски популярное. Заработать кучу денег, стать мега-известной и смотреть, как фанаты прутся от слова.

\- Ты выпила? - спрашивает Ди. - С каких пор тебя потянуло на слово? Ты хочешь изменить звуку?

\- Да ну тебя, - отмахивается Джаз. - Ничего ты не понимаешь в великой мечте.

\- Я думала, что ты повенчана с музыкой.

\- Музыка — это призвание. А вот слава, известность и бабло — могут быть очень приятным хобби. К тому же, столько людей сейчас пишут. Пишут. И пишут. Некоторые даже зарабатывают абсолютно глупыми историями. О любви. Вот подумай сама, стоит написать сопливую историю о современных Ромео и Джульете, как придет все. Вот прямо совсем все.

Ди хохочет, глядя на мечтательное лицо своей женщины. Правда, через несколько секунд смех обрывается: она больше не уверена, что Джаз шутит. В конце концов, все и правда пишут, мечтая о славе, этот вирус мог поразить и ди-джея.

\- Представляешь, напишу я роман... нет, целую серию романов, как Роулинг. Или Майер. Бабло надо делать на серии романов!

\- Зачем сразу серию романов? Надо начинать с рассказов, - говорит Ди, подыгрывая Джаз.

\- Ты такая смешная, как будто для того, чтобы стать крутым режиссером, надо начинать с рекламных роликов.

Ди вспыхивает и не знает, как ответить на явную грубость. Впрочем, по лицу Джаз не скажешь, что она хочет оскорбить. Просто смеется. Или искренне считает, что первой горой вполне может стать Эверест, даже без подготовки.

\- Ну... ты начинала сразу с полноценных ночных сессий? - спрашивает Ди.

\- Это другое, - отмахивается Джаз. - Музыка и миксы намного сложнее, чем писанина. Вот смотри, мы болтаем, этого уже достаточно для рассказа. Или даже для целого сценария.

\- Для очень скучного и унылого фильма.

\- Не надо фыркать. Фильм о нас будет крут уже тем, что главные героини в нем — лесбиянки. Это такой тренд. Хитовая тема. Особенно для любителей клубнички.

\- Джаз, мы с тобой сейчас разговариваем, а не трахаемся. Какая это клубничка? К тому же, лесбийское порно пользуется не такой бешеной популярностью, - говорит Ди и показывает язык.

\- Ты отслеживала рейтинги?

\- Нет.

\- Ну вот и не отмахивайся от идеи. Лучше зайди в интернет и полистай всякие форумы и сайты. Люди пишут, пишут и пишут. А некоторые добираются до издательств. Особенно хорошо попадают те, кто пишет сериалы. Делов-то.

\- Придумать сериал? - говорит Ди.

\- Мелочи жизни, - отмахивается Джаз. - Составляющие успеха — любовь, много страданий и сомнений, многогранники отношений...

\- А как же Гарри Поттер? - перебивает Ди подругу.

\- Это другой уровень. Но! Если ты полистаешь форумы... - подмигивает Джаз.

\- То? - спрашивает та, не дождавшись продолжения фразы.

\- То узнаешь многое. Очень многое. Ищи по словам «Гарри Поттер» и «фанфик». Это целый новый мир. Правда, там большей частью фигня о мальчиках и мужчинах, но иногда попадается стоящее и интересное.

Ди спрашивает себя, чем занимается Джаз, когда валяется одна дома, но ответ ускользает, а подруга мечтательно улыбается, напоминая Мону Лизу. Может, и правда стоит побродить по форумам и сайтам, чтобы понять, о чем она говорит. А может, и не стоит: о некоторых вещах лучше не знать, тем более, когда к ним нет интереса.

\- Но как это связано с написанием целой серии романов? - спрашивает Ди.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - говорит Джаз. - Пишешь огромный фанфик, потом меняешь в нем имена и вуаля — у тебя написан целый роман, который можно продать в какое-нибудь издательство и стать крутой писательницей.

\- Ну да, в этом есть что-то от миксования разных треков. Я уверена, что у тебя получится, опыт по смешиванию чужих вещей у тебя уже есть.

Джаз неожиданно вспыхивает от злости и убивает Ди взглядом, словно та сказала что-то оскорбительное. Иногда очень сложно понять, чем можно обидеть невозмутимую и уравновешенную Джаз. Впрочем, Ди редко задумывается о том, что именно говорит. На ее языке всегда десяток разных мыслей, которые часто не связаны друг с другом. И это вгоняет Джаз в ступор, особенно, когда она настойчиво пытается отследить нить разговора и не понимает, что цель болтовни — именно болтовня. С любимым человеком.

\- Я сказала что-то не то? - спрашивает Ди, желая извиниться. Но она хочет знать, за что именно надо извиниться.

\- Нет, - невозмутимо отвечает Джаз, закрывает глаза и отворачивается.

Ди не нравится, когда подруга замалчивает свои обиды. Намного приятнее для обеих сторон высказать все вслух, может быть, получится избежать следующего раза. Впрочем, это маловероятно, но попытка — не пытка, а маленькое удовольствие.

\- И все же? - настаивает Ди.

\- Нет, правда, ничего особенного. Ты просто сказала, что я работаю с чужим и не создаю своего.

\- Да? - удивляется Ди. - Но я имела в виду... ну вот смотри, если ты в магазине покупаешь ингредиенты для лазаньи, но делаешь лазанью, то лазанья — это твое произведение кулинарного искусства или нет?

\- Мое, - говорит Джаз.

\- Но ты же берешь чужие вещи... ну, в смысле, продукты. И смешиваешь. Чужие вещи. Но получается твое. Так и с музыкой. Ну, на мой взгляд. Или я не права?

Джаз хмурится. Она понимает логические выкладки Ди, но в них есть какой-то недостаток, который можно почувствовать животом, но не получается выразить словами. Впрочем, Ди всегда так действует на Джаз. Они постоянно ходят параллельными тропами логики и никогда не пересекаются. Это делает совместную жизнь намного веселее, чем она могла бы быть.

\- Давай на этом остановимся, пока мы не запутались еще больше, - предлагает Джаз.

\- А может, запутаемся? - подмигивает Ди.

\- И ты сбила меня с мысли. Слушай, давай отследим трендовые идеи для книг и фильмов? Ведь и правда можно срубить много бабла.

\- Тебе мало?

\- Денег много не бывает, - уверенно говорит Джаз. - К тому же, слава, известность, интервью...

\- Тебе мало того, что ты — крутой и модный ди-джей?

\- А почему бы и нет? Певцы идут в актеры, актеры идут в режиссеры, некоторые метят в крутые фотографы и так далее. Прекрасный шанс приложить свое многогранное творческое «я» о разные виды искусства.

\- И насрать везде, да, - скептически говорит Ди.

\- Почему бы и нет?

\- Потому что срущих хватает.

\- Ну например? - спрашивает Джаз, готовясь отбить любой аргумент.

\- Например, Паланик. Написал. Молодец. И сколько сейчас пишут в его стиле? Ладно бы он один срал, я ничего не имею против, особенно потому, что срет он художественно. Но сколько его фанатов начали строчить в этом стиле?

\- Ну и что? Разве это большая проблема? Как будто, после «Властелина колец» нельзя писать эпическое фэнтези.

\- Аха, языком Толкина, - говорит Ди и понимает, что вступает на очень зыбкую почву, так как плохо разбирается в литературе и предпочитает смотреть фильмы.

\- Каким бы языком не написал, все равно будут сравнивать с Толкиным. Потому что люди любят сравнивать. И тот же «стиль Паланика» — это миф. Просто людям надо сравнить. Что-нибудь с чем-нибудь.

\- Какая ты циничная женщина.

\- Я не циничная, я — реалистка. Кстати, поэтому нет особого смысла вбухивать в романы бессонные ночи. Просто садишься, берешь несколько попсовых сцен, связываешь их воедино и добавляешь персонажей, на которых встанет даже у асексуала. И все, и счастье есть. Все радостно зачитываются, сравнивают, плюются, критикуют, но читают, понимаешь? Читают. А у меня — слава и известность. И еще бабло.

Ди качает головой. Она не знает, как объяснить Джаз, в чем ее главная ошибка. Не знает, как выразить ощущение словами. Именно поэтому Ди занимается киноискусством, а не литературой. Визуальный образ понятнее и ярче, чем слово.

\- Если ты хочешь, то я готова тебя поддержать, - говорит Ди.

Так поступают правильные супруги. Что бы ни задумала вторая половина, первая — стоически терпит и поддерживает, готовит обеды, убирается в квартире и стучит по мозгам, когда кого-нибудь заносит. Последний пункт нравится Ди больше всего. Она готова смириться со всеми чудачествами жены, если будет шанс восстановить душевное равновесие.

\- Я и не сомневалась, - с удивлением говорит Джаз. - Разве есть варианты?

Ди качает головой, поднимается и идет на кухню, приготовить для обеих чай со льдом, пока Джаз строит свои наполеоновские планы по захвату мировой литературной сцены. Может быть, она мечтает о Нобелевской премии, которую не дают за работу ди-джеем.

«Надо и мне обзавестись великой мечтой, которая закончится получением нобелевки. Просто чтобы соответствовать своей спутнице жизни. Хотя я согласна и на Оскара», - хмыкает Ди.

Когда она возвращается в комнату, Джаз спит, забыв о своих великих планах.

\- Вот так и заканчиваются великие писатели. А графоманы — пишут и становятся знаменитыми, - бормочет Ди.

Она садится рядом с Джаз, берет книгу и изучает аннотацию. Фамилия Уэлш ни о чем не говорит, но слово «контркультура» интригует. Ди делает большой глоток чая и начинает знакомство с модным писателем. В конце концов, она хочет знать, что вдохновило Джаз на безумную идею, даже если та никогда не реализуется.

**Разговор седьмой, о BDSM**

Иногда Джаз приедается ванильный секс, и ее тянет в прошлое. Раньше Джаз предпочитала доминировать и получала удовольствие от подчинения сексуальной партнерши. Ди никак не могла понять, что она в этом находит. Не понимала тогда, не понимает и сейчас, хотя вынуждена признать, что активная и властная Джаз — очень возбуждающее зрелище.

\- Но не сегодня, - говорит Ди, разглядывая выложенные девайсы.

Джаз насмешливо смотрит на нее и молчит. Словно препарирует. Или раздевает. Или уже связывает. И это чертовски заводит. Настолько, что Ди медленно разворачивается и неторопливо идет на кухню: травяной чай может успокоить почти любые страсти.

\- И почему не сегодня? - спрашивает Джаз.

В ее голосе уже слышны властные нотки. Может быть, Ди просто выдумывает, опираясь на опыт прошлых сессий, но все же уверена, что Джаз и правда вышла на тропу войны. Рано или поздно она победит, но ей придется постараться, чтобы получить согласие. Это — прелюдия, которая необходима Ди. Джаз нравится доминировать и контролировать. Ди нравится, когда ее добиваются всеми правдами и неправдами.

\- Потому что я не хочу, - пожимает плечами Ди. - Самая глупая причина.

Джаз смотрит на нее. Трахает взглядом, чертова нимфоманка. И молча обещает столько, что Ди сглатывает.

\- Некоторые откровенно путают БДСМ и насилие, - говорит она, пытаясь переключить внимание Джаз.

\- В смысле? - спрашивает та.

\- Да в прямом. Фанаты загадочных аббревиатур и садистского порно активно забывают об эс-эс-си, восторженно пуская слюни на порку, прищепки, грубость и воск. Чем там еще развлекаются? У тебя, кстати, очень мягкий набор, - улыбается Ди.

\- Это из-за тебя, - морщится Джаз.

\- В смысле?

\- Да в прямом, - отвечает Джаз. - Ты же далеко не на все согласна.

\- И поэтому ты на диете?

\- Ди, прелесть моя, мы сейчас честно или чтобы не обижаться?

Ди надувает губы. Конечно же, она притворяется, и Джаз об этом знает. Обе уверены, что откровенный разговор лучше накапливаемых за пазухой претензий, которые могут разрушить самую идеальную совместную жизнь. В первый год отношений они многое замалчивали, и это неизменно приводило к кокаиновым скандалам и окончательным разрывам. Потом — научились разговаривать. Впрочем, Джаз до сих пор грешит молчанием. Зато Ди болтает открыто и без умолку.

\- Еще раз задашь такой вопрос, я тебе в глаз плюну, - говорит она.

\- Не забывай, что среди нас доминант — я.

\- А-ха, - насмешливо выдыхает Ди.

\- Не «а-ха», а «да, госпожа», - вкрадчиво говорит Джаз.

\- Да-да, госпожа.

Джаз отлипает от косяка и подкрадывается к Ди. Та, словно случайно, уходит на другую сторону кухни, прячась за столом. По ее мнению, Джаз должна грациознее склонять свою любовницу к приятным извращениям.

\- А еще я смотрела порно... Вот только не надо падать в обморок, Джаз, ты отлично знаешь, что я смотрю порно. Мы даже вместе смотрим. А эта запись вообще из твоей коллекции была.

Джаз останавливается, ошарашено глядя на Ди, а та тщательно сохраняет дистанцию, затягивая увлекательную игру. Прежде чем Джаз доберется до веревок и трепетного девичьего тела, Ди вытрахает ей мозг. В конце концов, БДСМ — дорога с двухсторонним движением.

\- И там была одна девица... Я не помню, как ее зовут, - обиженно говорит Ди, впрочем, эта маска тут же слетает. - Ну да неважно. Так вот, эта девица была сабом. Но совершенно не слушалась свою госпожу. Или так и должно быть, а ты меня неправильно научила?

Джаз закрывает глаза, выдыхает и хихикает. Ди умеет быть совершенно невозможной, особенно, когда хочет.

\- Отношения в каждой паре складываются по-разному, - говорит Джаз. - В БСДМ все точно так же, как в ванили. Кто-то предпочитает бревна, кто-то — ногти, а кто-то — нежную неторопливость.

\- Я чувствую себя глупым деревом, до которого не доходит, - морщится Ди.

\- Ты не бревно, - хохочет Джаз.

У нее почти пропало желание заняться сексом. В последнее время это случается все чаще. Джаз нравится разговаривать с Ди. Ей нравится молчать, обнимая любимую. Готовить завтраки, обеды и ужины. Ей по-прежнему нравится трахать Ди, но желание секса отошло на второй план. Может быть, — только может быть, — Джаз повзрослела. Или повзрослели их отношения.

\- Ну вот, а я так надеялась, так надеялась, - смеется Ди.

Джаз в несколько шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и обнимает свою невозможную женщину.

Хочется дышать ею.  
Хочется жить ею.  
Хочется биться ее сердцем и течь ее кровью.

\- Я тебя люблю, - шепчет Джаз в губы Ди.

\- А я люблю тебя, - шепчет та в ответ. - Но это все пафос, - говорит она, выворачиваясь из объятий. - А мы о серьезном!

\- Что может быть серьезнее признания в любви?

\- Философия траха? - невозмутимо спрашивает Ди.

Джаз серьезно обдумывает вопрос и кивает. Ди права, философия траха серьезнее любви. Любовь — чистая эмоция, которая может испортить жизнь или сделать ее прекрасной. Секс же влечет за собой самые разные последствия, которые часто оказываются неожиданными, несмотря на всю свою предсказуемость.

\- И о чем именно ты хочешь поговорить? - спрашивает Джаз.

\- Возвращаясь к теме сабов. И домов. На некоторых записях они такие... Домы... ну никакие. Или это сабы фиговые?

\- Ты о каком видео?

\- А я что, запоминала, что ли?

\- У меня есть хорошее видео и бэдээсэмное порно. Для любителей. Ширпотреб. Просто атрибутика и никакой натуралистичности.

\- Ну, в них вполне натуралистично запихивали кулаки, - говорит Ди и передергивает плечами.

Вот чего она никогда не понимала... Может быть, потому что с ней этого никогда не делали. Но одна мысль о фистинге вгоняет ее в ужас. Ди — открытая лесбиянка, и это уже делает ее извращенкой в глазах гетеронормативного общества, но даже она не может понять всего. Впрочем, у всех есть свои границы. Если кого-то устраивают кулаки в заднице, Ди не будет проповедовать миссионерскую позу.

\- Господи, ты как маленькая. Можно что угодно запихать куда угодно, но от этого секс не становится... сексом.

Ди приподнимает бровь и насмешливо смотрит на Джаз.

\- Ты еще скажи, что секс — это единение двух душ. А как же оргии?

\- Оргии — это единение многих душ, - говорит Джаз и показывает язык. - И мне плевать, что там с обычным сексом. Но БДСМ... это же... целая культура. Которая не ограничивается плетками и прищепками. Или даже кровопусканием и игрой с электричеством. Эта атрибутика — не больше чем садомазохизм...

\- Целых две буквы! - перебивает Ди Джаз.

\- А в слове «сеть» целых две буквы от слова «секс». Тем не менее, сеть — не секс.

\- Смотря какая.

Джаз стонет, глядя на подмигивающую Ди, и еле сдерживается от желания отсетить свою женщину так, чтобы та перестала покушаться на мозг.

Джаз не может понять, притворяется Ди, как тысячи девочек, играющих в БДСМ и путающих его с насилием, или просто пытается вывести ее из себя. Зная Ди, можно сделать ставку на второе. Но всегда есть вероятность, что любимая и правда не понимает, даже имея за плечами приличный опыт. И это — пощечина Джаз, которая так и не сумела объяснить и удовлетворить свою подчиненную так, чтобы она уяснила разницу.

\- Да ну тебя, - бурчит Джаз.

Ди неожиданно понимает, что заигралась и ночью не предвидится никакого секса. Ни ванильного, ни сдобренного сливками острых ощущений. И ей повезет, если Джаз не захочет только сегодня: столь глубокая стимуляция мозга может вызвать многодневный эффект, а Ди уже привыкла к рукам и губам своей женщины.

\- Но мне правда интересно, - говорит Ди, пылая энтузиазмом. - Я знаю, что тебе нравятся эти игры. И я знаю, что тебе не нравится ерунда. Мне правда...

\- Пойдем, погуляем, - перебивает ее Джаз.

Ди моргает, но спустя несколько секунд соглашается. В конце концов, они не разбегаются по разным углам просторной квартиры, чтобы предаваться своим горечи и обидам. Если Джаз хочет гулять, то они погуляют.

Они быстро одеваются и выходят из квартиры, переплетя пальцы. Привычка, выросшая из доверия друг другу. Интимный жест, которым они говорят друг другу «я с тобой». Даже когда ладонь пуста — в ней тепло другой ладони. Как память. Как клятва. Как факт.

Джаз уверенно ведет Ди по ночным улицам осеннего города, и та не спрашивает — куда. Джаз знает, и этого достаточно. Даже когда они оказываются в прокуренном баре, заполненном лесбиянками, Ди спокойна и невозмутима. Даже когда видит, что на одном из столов распята пухлая брюнетка.

\- Ты мне доверяешь? - спрашивает Джаз.

Ди сглатывает, пытаясь промочить внезапно пересохшее горло, но кивает. Она доверяет Джаз во всем, иначе никогда не стала бы закидываться с ней колесами и нюхать кокс. И уж тем более — делить одну кровать, прижимаясь так тесно, что можно потерять свое дыхание в чужом.

\- Я хочу это услышать, Ди, - говорит Джаз.

\- Да, я тебе доверяю, - хрипло говорит та.

\- Тогда я еще раз попытаюсь тебе объяснить. И в этот раз ты должна быть прилежной ученицей. Ты понимаешь, Ди?

Ди совершенно не понимает, что Джаз находит в доминировании и публичном сексе, но не может не признать, что это чертовски возбуждает. Только она никогда не признает этого вслух.

\- Я не люблю повторяться, Ди. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да.

\- Что да?

\- Я понимаю.

\- Я понимаю, госпожа, - твердо говорит Джаз.

Ди закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Она не хочет показывать, как сильно хочет, чтобы Джаз подчинила ее себе. Пока — слишком рано.

\- Я понимаю, госпожа, - говорит Ди.

\- Молодец, - довольно говорит Джаз и поощрительно гладит ее по щеке. - А теперь напомни свое слово.

\- Кокс.

\- Раздевайся.

Ди замирает и нерешительно тянется к пуговицам. Трезвой она никогда не занималась сексом на публике. Но Джаз... госпожа не любит ждать и повторять. Ди выдыхает и медленно раздевается. Взгляды посторонних женщин щекотят кожу, но весь мир сосредоточился только на госпоже. Ди нихрена не понимает в БДСМ, но это не мешает ей получать удовольствие, отдаваясь в руки опытного доминанта и любимой женщины.

**Разговор восьмой, о самом главном**

Утро начинается в шесть, за десять минут до возвращения Джаз с работы. Ди готовит завтрак для себя и легкий ужин для жены. Неважно, нужно ли ей идти на учебу, или обе завалятся под одеяло — Ди все равно встретит любимую. Пару лет назад она считала ранние подъемы жертвой, приносимой во имя постельных страстей, а потом втянулась. Даже когда Джаз работает в другом городе, Ди просыпается и готовит завтрак, глядя на пустующий стул и улыбаясь. Где-то за столом сидит Джаз и молча сметает с тарелки мелко нарезанную зелень.

\- Я по тебе соскучилась.

Джаз не говорит «привет». Она не представляется. Она сразу переходит к самому главному, Ди и так догадается, кто звонит. Для этого не надо смотреть на дисплей телефона или на часы, достаточно прислушаться к радостно екнувшему сердцу.

\- Я тоже, - широко улыбаясь, говорит Ди.

\- Что на тебе надето?

Джаз внезапна и неожиданна. Ди удивленно моргает и смотрит на трубку, думая, что ослышалась. Впрочем, вопрос в духе Джаз — не поздороваться и перейти к главному.

\- Пижама, - говорит Ди.

\- Я догадываюсь, что пижама, четверть седьмого, - ворчит Джаз. - Какая именно?

\- Твоя нелюбимая.

Ди представляет, как морщится Джаз, которая терпеть не может серый цвет и считает его слишком унылым. Именно поэтому уютная пижама хранится в самом далеком углу шкафа и появляется на свет только тогда, когда Джаз неделями ди-джеит в других городах.

\- Могла бы и соврать.

\- Я запомню это разрешение и совру. В другой раз, - улыбается Ди.

\- И ноут включен?

\- Да. Он скучает по твоему. Представляешь, весь стол для него одного, а он считает, что двуспальная кровать слишком большая для одного человека.

Джаз хихикает, и от этого тепло на душе. Словно она здесь, рядом, в ванной комнате и опять не закрыла дверь, потому что хочет поболтать, смывая с себя клубные запахи и трудовой пот. Ди слышит шум льющейся воды и вздыхает: она не может набрать для Джаз полную ванну воды, добавить пару капель апельсинового масла и прижаться грудью к ее мокрой спине, шепча на ухо глупости и молча о самом главном.

\- Эта кровать привыкла к одному человеку. В ней редко когда оказываются двое.

\- Неправда! - возмущается Ди. - Пару часов в день ее мнут два человека.

\- Даже у кровати есть право на отпуск, - говорит Джаз. - Приезжай ко мне.

Ди замирает и еле слышно дышит. Джаз представляет, как та сравнивает свои желания и возможности. Всего лишь среда, еще три учебных дня, а Джаз вернется только утром следующего понедельника. Целая вечность в одиночестве на огромной кровати, но Ди не может сорваться и бросить курсы. Пять лет назад — смогла бы. Пять лет назад она бросилась бы под поезд, чтобы доказать силу своей любви. Но Ди повзрослела. И поняла, что такой настойчивостью можно отпугнуть.

\- В пятницу. Вечером, - говорит она. - Встретишь меня?

\- Конечно, - довольно отвечает Джаз.

Она уже начинает считать часы до встречи и придумывает, как украсить гостиничный номер. А еще — неплохо бы вывести Ди в клуб и показать прелести узкой, но личной гримерки, в которой не развернуться, зато можно от души прижаться друг к другу.

\- И продумай экскурсии по публичным местам, я никогда не была в Фили.

\- Как будто я была в Фили, - ворчит Джаз.

Иногда Ди убивает ее желанием погулять днем, когда все приличные женщины отсыпаются после бурной ночи. Но кое-кто дрыхнет в темное время суток, что остается за гранью понимания Джаз. Впрочем, каждому свое, и Ди не старается изменить расписание своей женщины.

\- Вот и побываешь, - бодро заявляет ранняя пташка.

Их биоритмы почти не совпадают. Джаз удивляется, что вообще смогла познакомиться с Ди. Наверное, тогда жаворонок еще была приличной совой. Точно, так и было. Глупо надираться днем, при свете дня, когда по улицам еще бегают детишки. Пусть берут дурной пример с родителей, а не с веселых дядь и теть.

\- Уболтала. Вот уболтала. Я тебя встречаю в пятницу. Мы тусим по ночному Фили, а потом — по дневному. Нон-стопом. Согласна?

Ди вздыхает. Не спать всю ночь и мотаться по клубам — слишком высокая цена за дневную прогулку. Но достойная — за дневную прогулку с Джаз.

\- Согласна, - решительно говорит Ди.

\- Женщина! - возмущается Джаз. - Могла и отказаться!

Она наслаждается мелодичным смехом, доносящимся из трубки, и щурится на яркое утро, которое пробивается сквозь задернутые шторы. Глаза щиплет, но Джаз заставляет себя говорить бодро и уверенно, хотя мечтает залечь под одеяло и вырубиться часов на семь-восемь.

\- Не могла, - говорит Ди. - Приятных тебе снов.

\- То есть я тебе надоела? И ты больше не хочешь со мной разговаривать? - возмущается Джаз и сдерживает зевоту.

\- Именно что! Вали спать, прилипчивая... Кто там прилипает?

\- Банный лист? - вкрадчиво предполагает Джаз. - К красивой женской за...

\- Попе!

\- С каких пор ты стала ханжой?

\- А вот нечего удивляться. И я не ханжа, - бурчит Ди.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Я тебя люблю.

\- Это ты так говоришь, - улыбается Джаз.

\- А ты мне не веришь?

\- Верю. Потому что люблю тебя.

Ди хмыкает и прерывает разговор. Из трубки доносятся гудки, и Джаз падает на кровать, нажимая кнопку отбоя. Она закрывает глаза и видит, как Ди снимает с себя дурацкую серую пижаму и идет мыться, собирая длинные волосы в высокий хвост. Спустя несколько секунд из ванной комнаты доносятся восторженные вопли — Ди каждое утро принимает холодный душ и каждое же утро вопит.

Под эту колыбельную Джаз засыпает на гостиничной кровати, которая кажется слишком широкой для одного человека. И все же — Джаз тепло. Потому что она знает самое главное: она любит Ди. И по какой-то прихоти судьбы, это взаимно.


End file.
